Waking Nightmare
by Ms.K216
Summary: NO RIZZLES! Hoyt escapes from prison and now Jane is back to being afraid of all the nightmares that come with Hoyt being a free man. Will Hoyt come back for Jane? Will Maura be able to make her friend feel better? And how will everyone else handle being around Jane while her nightmares are becoming her new reality? Summary is bad... please give this a chance!
1. The Nightmare Begins

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Rizzoli & Isles fic... soooo yeah. Let me know what you think. Oh, just so you know I don't write R & I as a couple because... well because I don't. In my world, they're best friends, like sister best friends, but not sisters...**

**Now that I've confused you all... enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to R&R! **

**Rizzoli POV:**

"Jane..." I heard my name, but didn't open my eyes. "Jane... wake up."

"Leave me alone." I grumbled. I was tired from moving into my new apartment all last week. Maura slept over because it was too late for her to go home after helping me assemble my new IKEA furniture.

"Jane! Wake up!" She hissed in a hushed whisper.

"I am up! I'm up alright?" I sat up and looked down at her on the floor, she looked up at me with concern. I ran a hand through my hair and looked over at the clock. _'Only 5:42, you've got to be kidding me right now.' _"So what was the big emergency? Why did you need me to get up so badly?"

"Shh!" She propped herself up on her knees and inched closer to the bed.

"Maura, I am not in the mood! It's not even 6:00AM!" I shook my head. I was not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination.

"Jane... please... I think I heard something. I'm scared." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're..." I sighed, I felt like the biggest jerk in the world. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

"Apology accepted." She paused for a minute. "What are you going to do about the noise?" She looked over at the closed bedroom door nervously.

"Okay. Be quiet for a minute." Neither of us made a sound, we stayed quiet for almost five minutes before I got up and went to the door. I didn't hear anything but if it made Maura feel better then a quick search wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Don't you think you should bring your gun?"

"I left it on the table last night. I'm going to get it right now." I slowly opened the bedroom door and peeked my head out. I turned back to Maura, she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"We're okay." I told her and went to the table to retrieve my gun. "You want to come walk through the place with me?" She nodded and ran over to me, I couldn't get over how the prized Medical Examiner for the Boston Police Department was reduced to nothing more than a terrified mess at the thought of something she thought she'd heard. Regardless, I took her through every room, every closet, and every dark corner of my apartment. I showed her that the locks were still in tact and everything was how it should be before I took her back to the bedroom.

"Jane... I'm sorry I woke you up. It's just..." She looked at my scarred hands, but quickly dropped her gaze to her own smooth ones, hoping I hadn't noticed. I sat beside her.

"Is this because of what I told you?" I sighed, about a month ago I'd finally opened up and told my friend about all the torture I'd endured almost three years ago when Charles Hoyt had captured me. I didn't glaze over anything like I did with the police, or my brother. With Maura, there was no denying the truth.

"It might be..." She frowned. "Studies show that when you're in a new environment that your subconscious is more likely to overreact and conjure up thoughts than when you're in a place you're more comfortable with...

"Hoyt is locked up Maura. He can't hurt me or anyone else ever again." I watched as the guiltiest look flashed across her face. "Maura?"

"Jane!" My stomach turned as I saw her bury her face in her hands, hysterical.

"Maura! What is it!?" I shook her shoulders hard, trying to get her to focus.

"Frankie told me not to make you worry!" My heart turned to ice when I heard that, but I had to confirm what I was hearing.

"Are you trying to tell me that Hoyt is out of prison?" I shrieked. This was worse than any nightmare that I've had about that night... this was very real.

"I'm sorry Jane!" Maura cried harder, but forced herself to look up at me. "I wanted to tell you!"

"How long!?" I demanded.

"About four days..."

"Four days?!" I locked my bedroom door and started pacing, shaking, despite my best efforts not to.

"I'm sorry." Maura got up and hugged me close, I hugged her back letting myself have a small moment of weakness. I blinked hard, but the tears won and spilled down my face. So, I was back to the feeling of being afraid of the dark, compulsively checking over my shoulder every time the floor creaked, and worst of all, I was back to feeling weak, like I couldn't even be trusted with my own safety.

**A/N: Another chapter coming soon regardless of reviews. That being said, reviews motivate me to update faster... even one little review helps. Thanks so much for reading. **


	2. Lies

**A/N: For the most part this is going to be told in Jane's POV, if that changes I'll make sure I mark it. Enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to R&R! **

**Special thank you to NCISgirl1527 and Vixenu for reviewing chapter one of this story. **

All too soon I found myself in the car, driving myself and Maura to work. I hadn't said two words since I'd found out that Hoyt had gotten out of prison.

"Jane... are you okay?" Maura pursed her lips, knowing she'd chosen the wrong words.

"Do I look okay?!" I snapped at her, shaking my head. "And I swear to God, Maura, one word of this to anyone and you'll be sorry." I let my threat hang in the air.

"I'm sorry Jane." She sighed as I stopped at a light. "Do you at least want me to tell you what I know about what happened?"

"That would be nice." I told her shortly.

"Should I leave out the..."

"Don't treat me like the rest of the guys I work with. I'm a big girl, I can handle the truth." I started along on the road again, we were roughly ten minutes away.

"Okay... So, four days ago Hoyt was complaining of abdominal pain and wanted to be seen at the hospital, the prison doctor is an idiot... I know him first hand, it's a miracle he even passed medical school." I glanced over at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Maura... I don't care about the doctor. Get back to Hoyt."

"Okay, so basically he escaped while he was being transported. He had someone on the outside run the ambulance off the road. Once they stopped moving, the driver shot the ambulance workers and helped Hoyt escape. The only survivors are Hoyt and the prison guard."

"How do you know all that?" I asked as we pulled into the parking garage. I shut the car off and looked at her.

"Frankie told me..." She sighed, her face turning red. "When he went to the bathroom I flipped through the file on his desk and it turns out he was hiding something from me as well."

"What?" I didn't move an inch, I was hanging on her every word.

"Hoyt left a message..." She paused, but my look told her to keep going. "The ambulance driver was a girl... Hoyt slashed her throat and stabbed the scalpel through her hands." I looked away from her and stared down at my hands. Out of all of the women that he'd attacked, I was the only one he'd held down with scalpels.

"He's coming for me." I frowned, catching Maura looking at my hands. I self-consciously pulled my jacket sleeves down over them and opened the car door. "Remember... not a word."

"I've hurt you enough already... I wouldn't do that to you."

"Thanks." I sighed and walked into the building, as I got on the elevator I worked to keep the worry out of my face.

"I'm here for you. You know where I'll be." She told me gently before the elevator doors opened. Frankie was waiting to get on.

"Running a little late this morning?" He teased me. I ignored him as he got on the elevator and pressed the door close button.

"Jane's just tired... she had a late night putting together furniture, and I woke her up early this morning." Maura tried awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to come over to help wasn't I? I got tied up in a big case, sorry Janie..." I threw a glare at him, and I swear the temperature must've dropped ten degrees. Maura cleared her throat awkwardly.

"What case?" I forced myself to ask. Frankie's eyes flitted over to Maura and back quickly. I knew he'd been working on the Hoyt case and this was the one and only chance I was giving my brother to tell me the truth.

"It's not that important." He told me just as the doors opened to my floor. I felt betrayed, my own brother didn't even have the decency to tell me that Hoyt had escaped from prison when I almost flat out asked him. I opened my mouth to tell him off but Maura interrupted me.

"Jane... can you make sure I get the updated files on the Camile case?"

"I'll go get them Maura. See you later Frankie." I slammed into him, as I walked by, not slowing down even for a second.


	3. Shoulder To Cry On

**A/N: Just wanted to thank you all for the favorites and follows! Enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to R&R!**

"Maura, are you ready to head home?" I asked, walking into the autopsy room. The cadaver on the table was a young girl, a gash on her neck was the first thing I noticed about her. Maura covered her up quickly.

"Almost." She frowned, looking at the time. "How are you finished so early?"

"The boss doesn't want my help on a new case." I frowned and looked down at my shoes. I didn't want to admit that my boss had sent me home early so he could go over all the details of this new case. The same new case that Frankie had been working on this morning.

"Oh." She looked surprised and put her folders down. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"The whole team is lying to me about Hoyt.

"Jane..." She sighed. "I guess Frankie told the rest of them that it would be best if we didn't tell you about Hoyt. Last time he escaped he almost killed us both and nobody could talk to you for a month. He's just trying to protect you."

"Protect me?!" I screamed at her. "Who's side are you on anyway?! It sure doesn't feel like mine!" I shook my head and stormed out of the room and ran to my car. Once I got there I locked myself in and checked the back seat. What was happening to me? I put the car in drive and headed towards my house. I got there in twenty minutes. As soon as I put it in park, my phone rang, causing me to jump out of my skin.

"Jane, don't hang up!" Maura's voice told me on the other line.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"To say I'm sorry." she sighed. "I'm sorry I upset you. I should try to be more considerate when you're under so much emotional trauma."

"Emotional trauma?" I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Yes. With the Hoyt thing, your brother, and the rest of the team. You're under a lot of stress."

"Yeah. I know I am." I sighed and looked out my window at the door to my apartment. It seemed further away than usual. "Hey you wanna go grab a beer or something?" I asked, in an attempt to avoid getting out of the car.

"I would, but I'm still at work."

"Oh." There was an awkward pause after that, so I tried to break the silence. "What came up?"

"I would tell you, but you really don't want to know." She sighed, knowing she'd told me everything without telling me anything.

"Thanks." I sighed. "I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Jane." She hung up. I got my keys ready and got out of the car. I must've looked like an idiot running past the bushes to the doorstep. I unlocked the door quickly and slammed it shut behind me. I'd loved the privacy of a single family apartment when I'd moved in, but now that Hoyt was out, I hated it. I took out my gun and did a run through of the apartment. I found nothing, so I locked myself in my bedroom and trained my gun at the door.

…

I woke up the next morning in the same position. My back ached as I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I took an icy shower and threw on the first thing my hand touched in the drawer. Skipping breakfast I ran to my car and headed back to work. My hand hovered over my gun as I ran through the parking garage and hit the elevator button.

"You look like crap."

"Thanks for the compliment Frankie." I focused on relaxing my stance, I was still mad at my brother.

"Sorry." He sighed. "Jane... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hoyt. Dr. Isles must have told you everything by now."

"She did." I paused before adding to that. "Why'd you hide it from me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I think I hurt you more by lying to you though. I'm sorry Jane."

"Okay." I don't know why I did, but I reached over to my brother and pulled him close. Frankie hugged me back, and tears started flowing down my face.

"It's going to be alright, I'll keep you safe." He told me as the elevator stopped on our floor. Frankie took me by the hand and led me to the break-room, nobody was in there at this time of day. He knew that the boys I worked with would torment me if they saw me crying.

"Thank you." I sniffled.

"It's okay. I'm tired of hiding things from you." Frankie glanced at the door quickly, making sure nobody was there, then looked back at me. "You can spend the night at my place tonight if it makes you feel better. You look like you could use the sleep." I nodded and wiped away my tears.

"Thanks Frankie. I think I will."

**A/N: Okay, don't kill me, I had a little bit of writer's block going through this chapter. Hope it was okay... **

**Oh, and I have a new community up of all non-rizzles R&I fics. It's on my profile if you'd like to take a look. Thanks! Don't forget to R&R!**


	4. Miss Me?

**A/N: No more writer's block, I worked past it. **

I followed Frankie home from work and parked in his driveway. I felt better knowing that I wouldn't be alone all night.

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you." I told my brother as he took his jacket off and took his gun off his belt. He gave me a questioning look when I left my gun where it was, but quickly realized my hesitation.

"Jane." He sighed and sat down on the couch, motioning for me to follow. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I... I'm afraid that Hoyt is going to find me and finish the job he started." I sighed and hid my hands away from him.

"Jane. Look at these scars... what do you see?" He pulled my hands out of my lap and held them in front of my eyes.

"I see someone who's too concerned with being better than the boys to care about her safety. Someone who's very lucky to be alive. Someone who's very, very weak." I turned away. I hated my scars, but I hated it even more when people looked at them.

"Jane, I see someone very brave. I see someone I wish I could be more like." I looked up at him, I never realized my brother thought I was brave.

"You think I'm brave?" I smiled slightly. Frankie blushed.

"Yeah. Now why don't you go lay down while I cook dinner? You look exhausted."

"I... Yeah... I could." I reluctantly followed Frankie to his bedroom.

"You can sleep here." I watched as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt. "If you want to change out of your work clothes you can wear this. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Thanks Frankie." I half smiled at him before shutting the door and putting the borrowed clothes on. I pulled down the blankets and crawled in the bed. If any of the guys from work found out about this I'd never hear the end of it, but I let myself close my eyes and drift to sleep. The sounds of my brother moving around in the kitchen were comforting.

…

What must've been hours later I woke up to the sound of glass breaking. For a split second, I thought it was Frankie still working in the kitchen, but I saw out the window that it was dark, probably the middle of the night. The panicky feeling was starting to come back, I peeked my head out of the bedroom door and saw the kitchen light on downstairs. I slowly made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen. I didn't see anyone.

"Frankie?" I called out shakily. He didn't answer. I turned around to go check the parlor and saw that the window was broken. I went over to the dish strainer and grabbed a kitchen knife, just as I got my hand around it I heard footsteps and dove under the table. _'Look at you.'_ I thought, _'Hiding under the table like a coward.'_

"Janie?" Frankie bent down so he was at eye level with me. "I thought you were still asleep. Are you okay?" It took a second for me to find my voice.

"I... I heard the glass break... I... I thought it was..." My eyes welled up with tears. I was afraid, but I was even more mortified, I was sitting here holding a kitchen knife, hiding under the table, scared of broken glass.

"Jane." Frankie sighed and crawled under the table to sit next to me. "It was only the stupid kids across the street. They like to play ball at night. I've had to replace that window more times than I can count. Do you really think I would let anyone hurt you?" He gave me that look he used to shoot me when we were kids and I'd bet he couldn't do something simple and he proved me wrong. I laughed.

"I'm sorry Frankie. I trust you." I got up and held my hand out for him.

"Are you hungry? I made burgers. Your favorite right?"

"Actually... I could go for a burger right about now." I got out a plate and sat down at the table, Frankie sat with me even though he'd already eaten. He really was a good brother.

"I'm sorry you're so scared." He dropped his gaze not wanting to meet my eyes.

"It's not your fault. You weren't the one who let him escape." I picked my plate up and put it in the sink. I looked down the hall and sighed.

"Hey." Frankie patted my shoulder. "I'll be right here on the couch all night. Just yell if you need me." I nodded and headed back to my brother's room. I layed down and tried to fall back asleep. To my surprise, I actually slept pretty well knowing my brother was looking out for me.

…

When I woke up the next time, I wasn't sure if I was awake or if I was dreaming. I heard a soft scratching noise, but I tried tuning it out, glad to finally be getting some restful sleep. When the noise didn't go away I sleepily looked over at the window, I could just barely make out someone's silhouette. I blinked hard trying to get my eyes to focus.

"Hello Jane. Miss me?" The voice, Hoyt's voice, said. I couldn't find my own voice to call out for Frankie, my muscles wouldn't allow me to move either. I was paralyzed with fear as Charles Hoyt climbed in through the window and stalked over to the bed.

"FRA..." I tried but, he muffled my scream with a cloth he held over my mouth and nose. I felt my head swirl as the drugs on the rag took effect, and then I was out.


	5. I Promise

**A/N: Sorry it's took so long for an update, I was on vacation and then my great-grandmother passed away and I had to be with my family.**

**Take notice of the POV's here, it's not all Jane this time. Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!**

**Frankie's POV: **

When I woke up and saw that it was 10:30 in the morning, I automatically thought of my sister. I was surprised that she could still be asleep after everything that happened last night. I shook my head at the thought of it, last night was rough. I sighed and got up to put a pot of coffee on, then made my way down the hall to my bedroom.

"Janie?" I opened the door a crack and stuck my head in, my heart dropped when I saw that she wasn't there. "Jane?" I opened the door the rest of the way and flipped the light on. My eyes went immediately to the window screen. I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek and I knew Hoyt was behind this, I took my phone out and dialed Dr. Isles's number.

"Dr. Isles, how can I help you?" I frowned, I forgot that she was at work today.

"Maura..." I took a deep breath. "She's gone."

"Frankie? Who's gone?" Maura's voice was confused. I knew she must be pretty busy, but it was hard for me to be pleasant."

"Jane! It's Jane! Hoyt took my sister!" Tears were flowing freely down my face at this point but I didn't care anymore. "Can you just call someone? Please?"

"Yes, I'll get Frost and Korsak to go to her apartment."

"Oh... umm... Jane slept over my place last night."

"Oh... okay. Can I ask why?" I heard the curiosity in her voice and I knew that she was only wondering, but I couldn't risk this getting around the department. Jane would be furious.

"I invited her for dinner and it got late. I told her it'd be better for her to stay because we'd had a couple of beers together."

"That was nice of you."

"Thanks. I gotta go."

"See you in a few minutes, Frankie." I hung up quickly and took a minute to compose myself before making my next call. If my mother found this out from anyone other than me, I'd be dead.

"Frankie! How nice of you to call! How are you?" Ma sounded so happy, I paused for a moment. How could I tell her I lost my sister?

"I... I... umm..." I felt the tears starting all over again and threw out the first thought that came to my mind. "I let Jane sleep over last night"

"Why?"

"Remember how I told you Hoyt was out?" I sniffled and wiped my nose. "Well Jane was afraid of him."

"You're a good brother. I know you'd never let anything happen to my little girl. I don't know why she had to choose such a dangerous job." I sighed, my mother had managed to make me feel even worse.

"Ma... Hoyt has Jane."

"Frankie! How could you let this happen!? I'm going to kill you when I see you! Now go find your sister!" I heard the click on the other end, Ma hung up on me. I screamed and threw my phone against the wall. How could I have let this happen?

…

Almost an hour later there was a knock on my door. I was expecting Dr. Isles and a team of detectives, I was completely shocked to see my brother standing there.

"Ma called me." He walked in and slammed the door shut. "What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything Tommy!"

"You let that creep take Jane! You're the worst brother ever! How could you do that!?" Just then I heard another knock on the door as Dr. Isles let herself in.

"Hel..." She stopped before finishing her thought as I started yelling.

"I'm the worst?! You might wanna check your facts little brother, because the last I checked you weren't the one who sat with her while she hid under the table in the middle of the night because she was so afraid!"

"So what? You sat with her. Big deal." Tommy uncrossed his arms, challenging me. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You really gonna go there Tommy?!" I shook my head, I didn't want to do this in front of Jane's best friend, but she stood silently against the wall looking down at her shoes. "She was crying! She was shaking under the table with a kitchen knife in her hand! I can't even tell you what it's like to see her like that!"

"Jane doesn't cry. You let her go!" Tommy reached out and punched me in the jaw. "You make me sick." He slammed his fist to my stomach and pushed me on the ground before Maura stepped in.

"Tommy! Don't hurt him! You're both just stressed out because of what happened to Jane. You don't want to do this." She stood in front of me, not moving an inch until Frost and Korsak walked in.

"You're never there when she needs you. You have no right to be mad at me!"

"At least I didn't send her off to be killed." With that Tommy walked out the door, not giving me a second glance.

"Everything okay here?" Korsak asked as Maura helped me to my feet.

"Tommy's blaming Frankie." Dr. Isles explained, when she turned back her look told me she'd keep Jane's secret. I silently thanked her.

"Well, what happened here last night?" Frost asked me, pulling out his notebook. I took a deep breath trying to calm down, I refused to cry in front of my colleagues.

"Jane stayed the night with me. When I woke up I went to check on her because she was a little nervous knowing Hoyt was out of prison. She wasn't in bed when I got there and the screen had been cut out of the window." I blinked hard, but held my composure.

"Okay... what was the last time you saw her?"

"It was roughly 3am." I sighed. "Let me show you the bedroom."

"So Jane slept in your room?" Korsak commented.

"Yeah, I slept on the couch."

"That explains why you didn't hear anything." Maura chimed in. I nodded and opened the bedroom door for my friends.

"This is it." I let Frost and Korsak go in ahead of me. Maura stopped and looked up at me.

"She's strong Frankie. We're going to get her back for you." She smiled gently and squeezed my hand, pulling me in the room with her. Frost was already poking around through my things. Korsak was looking at the window.

"Why are Jane's clothes here?" Frost looked up at me holding out my sister's shirt. I grabbed it out of his hands and held it close.

"I let her borrow some sweatpants and an old shirt so she'd be more comfortable." I didn't like all these questions being thrown at me.

"That was nice of you." Maura smiled.

"And you're sure you didn't hear anything?" Korsak asked me. "You two seemed pretty heated in the elevator the other day."

"I told you I didn't hear anything! I didn't do this to Jane, Korsak! We're brother and sister, we fight sometimes, that doesn't mean I'd let her get hurt!" I left the room and went to the kitchen. I poured a cup of coffee and put my head down on the table. More tears came, but I didn't fight them this time, my brother hated me and even worse I broke my promise to Jane... I didn't keep her safe. _"Janie, I promise I _will_ find you and I _will_ bring you home."_

**A/N: Okay, so I guess this chapter was all in Frankie's POV. Let me know what you thought. I feel like I needed to add Frankie's POV here because I feel like on the show him and Jane aren't close enough... me and my sister are close so I guess I wanted that for Jane and Frankie. Anyway... the next chapter will be up in the next few days, but until then feel free to leave a review! **


	6. Taking Matters Into His Own Hands

**Jane's POV: **

I woke up feeling tired. My head hurt and I was sore. What had Hoyt done to me while I was asleep? With great effort I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in a cellar, similar to the one I'd been in all those years ago, the only difference was that I was in a cage this time and my hands weren't pinned to the ground.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Shh!" A voice hissed from behind me. I turned around and saw another woman huddled in the back corner. "He'll come back." She explained.

"Who are you?" I whispered, I tried to move closer to her but a searing pain shot through my lower abdomen.

"I'm Maggie Little. Who are you?" The petite blonde asked.

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli... How did you get here?" I checked myself for injuries and found bruising on my lower stomach and along my arms.

"I'm guessing the same way you got here. The man... he said his name was Hoyt... took me here. He said that he was going to bring a friend before the fun could begin."

"Oh..." I turned away from Maggie, not wanting to show her the panic in my eyes.

"Jane... are we going to get out of here?" I couldn't even bring myself to lie. We were both going to die in here and it was all my fault. I couldn't make this girl as afraid as I was though.

"My brother will come looking for me." I winced as I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my forehead on my knees. _'Frankie, where are you? I need you.'_

"That's good! He'll find us and get us out of..." She stopped mid-sentence as Hoyt walked in the room.

"Ahh, Jane! You're awake." Hoyt smiled at me through the chain links and turned his gaze to Maggie. "Now the fun can begin." He pulled a scalpel out of his front pocket and I cringed away from him reflexively. Hoyt laughed.

"Jane... why are you so afraid of him? You're the good guy right?" Maggie scrambled over to me.

"Maggie... this is the third time Hoyt's captured me." I held out my hands to show her.

"You mean... we're going to die?!"

"I'm sorry." I managed to squeak out before the tears started.

"Oh, Jane. It's going to be alright." Hoyt walked over to the lock and entered a numerical code to let himself in. He walked over to me and brought the scalpel close to my face. "Do I scare you?"

"No." It wasn't a lie. Hoyt absolutely terrified me.

"We'll see what we can do about that." Hoyt knocked me to the ground in one quick move and placed his foot on my throat. "Be a good girl now, don't move." Hoyt pulled his arm back and slammed the scalpel into my hand, straight through to the dirt just like last time.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Maggie shrieked and Hoyt gabbed my other hand. I bit my lip till it bled to keep from screaming.

"It's all part of the fun Maggie." Hoyt stood and I squeezed my eyes shut, I knew what was coming next and I was in too much pain to even think about moving. "Don't be jealous my dear. It's your turn next." The pain threatened to overtake me and I prayed that it would. I couldn't take hearing Maggie Little's screams.

…

**Frankie's POV: **

"I can't wait around to do things the right way. She's my sister."

"I understand Frankie." Dr. Isles glanced at me quickly before turning her gaze back to the road. She was driving me out to the last place Hoyt had been seen. I wasn't going to wait for the okay from my boss to do this. The last time I listened to him was when he told me not to tell Jane about Hoyt escaping.

"I can't help thinking that all of this is my fault. I let her slip right through my fingers." I shook my head and sighed.

"This isn't your fault. Hoyt is a devious man. You've told me yourself that he waits until his target feels safe before he makes his move. Jane trusts you."

"She did." If my sister ever spoke to me again after I basically handed her over to Hoyt it would be a miracle. I didn't really care though. I just needed to bring her home alive.

"Frankie, you did the best you could do." Maura tried to comfort me. I wasn't buying it.

"I shouldn't have left her alone. I should've slept on the floor or sat outside the door... anything. Maybe Tommy was right."

"Frankie! Jane loves you. She knows that you didn't mean for this to happen. There's nothing you can do to change what happened now."

"I can do something. I can find my sister and bring her home alive. I don't care if she never speaks to me again, I just want her safe."

"Well, here's where you can start." Maura pulled her car over and put it in park. We were at a run down old gas station. I shook my head.

"Please let this work." I got out and walked in the gas station, right up to the front desk. A bored looking man, probably in his late teens early twenties, was there flipping through a magazine. "Excuse me?" I flashed my badge and he looked up.

"What's the problem officer?"

"Have you seen this woman?" I took out my wallet and slid a picture of Jane on the desk waiting for his answer.

"No. But, damn, I wish I had." A smile grew on his face and I tightened my fist.

"Don't talk about her like that." I pulled the picture back and tucked it back in my wallet. "How about this man?" I showed him a mug shot of Hoyt.

"Yeah. He came in this morning."

"What did he buy?" I pushed.

"I don't know! I don't get paid enough to study every customer who comes in to buy a bar of candy!" He rolled his eyes, I took a deep breath and leaned in close.

"If you don't start remembering real fast, I'm going to arrest you for obstruction of justice." I was hoping he didn't know a lot about how the law worked because the only thing he was guilty of was a bad attitude.

"Okay, okay! He bought a few bottles of peroxide and rubbing alcohol. I think he filled up his tank too."

"What color car did he have?"

"I don't know."

"Which way did he go!"

"I don't know! I don't stalk the customers!"

"Well can I see the surveillance videos?" I was getting mad now.

"Yeah. They're in the back room. Come on." The kid grabbed a key from under the counter and led me to the back room. "I can't leave the desk unattended. Have fun in here."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes and played back the video. "YES!" I screamed when I finally saw Hoyt. He pulled out of the gas station and took an overgrown dirt path about fifty feet down the road. I ran out to the car.

"What did you find out?" Maura asked.

"Drive! That way!" I pointed her in the direction of the road. _'I'm coming to get you Janie... just hold on.'_


	7. Reunited

**A/N: Just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for the faves and alerts, and a huge thank you to my reviewers. You guys are all awesome. The next chapter will be up soon. R&R please!**

**Frankie's POV:**

Dr. Isles and I had been driving for hours before we finally had to turn around and go home. We were so close... I could feel it. Of course Maura was needed back at the station though.

"Frankie... I'm sorry." Maura told me for what was probably the fifth or sixth time.

"I'll go back later. Don't worry about it." Up until then I hadn't said two words to her as she drove us back to the city. What if Hoyt was hurting my sister? What if I was too late because of this?

"You shouldn't go alone. I'll go with you after work."

"Maura..." She pulled into the parking garage and took her parking space. She knew I wouldn't wait for her.

"Please don't do anything stupid."

"I won't. Do you know where Jane keeps her spare set of keys?"

"In the top left drawer of her desk. Wh... Frankie! No!" Maura caught on to my plan a little too late. I was out of the car and sprinting towards the stairs before she could even try to talk me out of it. Once I got up to the floor I slowed down and walked carefully by Frost's desk.

"What are you doing in here Frankie? You can't be involved in the investigation at all if you want to land Hoyt back in jail." Just my luck... Frost always had to play by the book didn't he.

"I'm not interfering with anything. I gave Jane my... thing... the other day and she put it in her desk for me. I'm just taking it back." I hoped he would by it, but I knew by the look on his face that he didn't.

"Frankie..." Frost shook his head. "Hurry up and get whatever it is you're getting. I don't want to know what you're doing, and I will not get in trouble for you. Don't be here when I get back from my coffee break."

"Thanks Frost! You're the best!"

"I know I am."

"I owe you one." I walked over to Jane's desk and looked at the few pictures she had on it while I waited for Frost to leave. I smiled sadly and picked up a picture of the two of us. Jane had just found out she made it as a homicide detective the day it was taken. I put the picture down slowly, remembering why I was here in the first place. I opened the desk draw and took the keys to Jane's squad car. I was all set to leave until I noticed a thick file sitting on Frost's desk. I looked around, making sure I was alone, then I opened the folder and saw Hoyt's mug shot. I couldn't believe my luck when I saw that his last known address was sitting right in front of me. I quickly took a pen off the desk and copied it down on my hand, then I closed the folder.

"What are you doing here?" Korsak asked, coming into the room.

"I had to get something out of Jane's desk."

"Yeah like what?" He eyed the set of keys in my hand. I had to think fast.

"I locked myself out of my apartment and Jane has a spare." That was believable right? A sister could have the key to her brother's apartment, couldn't she?

"Get out of here Rizzoli. If the boss sees you here there's gonna be trouble."

"I'm going. I'm already gone..." I slipped past him and ran down the stairs and out to the parking lot. I jumped in Jane's car and started it up, Jane had left it with a full tank much to my benefit. I shifted into reverse and spun it around fast. I wove my way out of the garage in record time, flipping the lights on as soon as I was out. Once I was on the road I hit the gas, nothing would stop me from finding Jane now.

…

**Jane's POV: **

"Jane? Jane... wake up." I heard my name but I didn't open my eyes. I wasn't really awake at the moment. "Jane please! I'm scared!"

"Maura?" I opened my eyes to see Maggie Little crouched next to me and my heart sank a little. For a second, I was back in my apartment with my best friend, not here in my own waking nightmare.

"Jane... Hoyt left when you passed out."

"So what?" I glared at her. "He's going to come back eventually." I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a burst of pain in my hands. I would ask Maggie to take them out but I wasn't sure where Hoyt had hit this time around.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Maggie asked, tracing a finger lightly along my palm. I bit back tears and suppressed a scream.

"Yes, it hurts more than a lot! Don't touch it!"

"Shh! Do you want him to come back?!" Maggie's eyes showed how terrified she was, and I realized all of this was my fault. I should've put a bullet in Hoyt's head while I had the chance.

"He's going to come back soon. It's only a matter of time." I sighed, trying to think of anything but the pain I was in.

"Jane." Maggie looked away. "What is Hoyt going to do to us?"

"Uh..." How was I supposed to tell this girl what Hoyt planned on doing to her? There was no preparing yourself for that kind of torture. "I couldn't tell you for sure so I'm not going to scare you."

"That bad huh?" She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. Hoyt walked in then.

"Janie, let's try to stay awake this time." I watched as he let himself into the cage. "Maggie, it's time to play."

"Please... Don't do this to her. You can let her go. You won't tell anyone will you Maggie?"

"No. I won't tell!" Maggie coward in the far corner. "Please don't kill me!"

"Kill you?" Hoyt laughed and walked over to me. "What have you been telling her about me? I don't kill people. People just die on their own when I'm done with them." Hoyt turned to Maggie. "The only one here that I will be killing is Jane Rizzoli."

"Then let me go! I won't tell! I'll keep your secret!"

"Maggie, dear, you're very annoying. Let's get this over with, shall we?" Hoyt stalked over to Maggie and I closed my eyes tight. I knew that when he was done with her I would be next.

"NO!" Maggie screamed, and then there was silence, she was either dead or passed out from pain, never to wake up again.

For the next couple of hours I listened to Hoyt slash and hack at Maggie's body, and the sounds of death coming out of her. All the while I was hoping for someone to come and save me. Anyone. Maura, Frost, Korsak... Frankie. Frankie... the more I thought about him coming to rescue me like that night under the kitchen table, the more real I thought my chances of getting out of here would be. It got to the point where I even imagined the sound of sirens belonging to the car he'd be driving to come get me. The sound got louder and louder in my head until I knew I couldn't be imagining it anymore.

"Frankie!" A huge smile spread across my face as I watched Hoyt running out of the cage and leaving me alone.

"I'll be back." Hoyt snapped at me. "I'll take care of this quickly."

A short time passed before I heard a voice in the house, my brother's voice.

"Jane!? Jane are you here?" He yelled to me. Oh know... Hoyt.

"Frankie! I'm in the cellar! Be careful though! Hoyt's trying to find..."

"Ahh!"

"... you." I sighed. Moments later Hoyt dragged Frankie down the cellar stairs with a scalpel held to his throat so he couldn't get away.

"Jane!" Frankie looked horrified at the sight of me pinned to the ground only a few feet away from a dead body.

"You called for help huh Jane?"

"No! No! I didn't call for Frankie to help me! Don't hurt him! Please!" I blinked hard against tears. I was terrified that Hoyt would hurt my brother.

"Oh, Jane, don't cry! I won't hurt him... much." Hoyt laughed and handcuffed Frankie to a support beam in the middle of the room. "Jane! Watch!" I turned my head and saw Hoyt slice my brother's throat. "You're next." On that note, Hoyt left us alone. As soon as the door closed behind him I didn't stop the tears from coming.

"Janie... Janie, look. It's superficial. I'm not going to die, and it doesn't hurt too bad. Are you okay?"

"I'm glad you're here Frankie." I sniffled.

"Well that's a relief, I thought you'd never talk to me again after I let you go. I don't know what good I'm going to do handcuffed to a pole though."

"You did everything right Frankie. This isn't your fault." I winced slightly as my hand twitched when I moved. "You're going to get me out of here right?"

"Or I'll die trying."


	8. Taking A Turn For The Worse

**A/N: Thanks for all the favorites, reviews, and alerts! I hope you're all having as much fun reading this as I am writing it. Reviews make me update faster so don't forget to R&R! **

**Jane's POV:**

Hoyt hadn't left us alone for more than five minutes before he was back, but this time he was carrying something.

"Miss me?" He smiled at me and began dialing the code to the lock. Frankie struggled against the handcuffs.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Be quiet!" Hoyt hissed at my brother. He rolled a cart into the cage with him and walked over to me. The tears started all over again as he put down the role of medical knives he was holding and began to set them up. As soon as he was done he smiled down at me. I knew it was all over for me. I blinked hard and tried to find my voice.

"I... I love you Frankie. I'm sorry." I squeezed my eyes shut, the sounds of Frankie's struggling seemed to become more intense.

"Aww, how sweet! She said her final goodbye to her own brother." Hoyt picked up a scalpel and knelt beside me. "Tell me Jane. Are you afraid yet?" Hoyt ripped part of my shirt away to expose my abdomen and placed the tip of his knife beside my belly button.

"I'm not afraid."

"Don't hurt her! Please don't hurt her! Kill me! Cut me up into a thousand little pieces if you have to, just let Jane go! Please." I opened my eyes to look at my brother... to my surprise, he wasn't fighting anymore. He was crying.

"Frankie." Hoyt shook his head. "Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. It's not you I want." With that he drove his knife into my stomach and sliced his way from one side to the other. I screamed in pain despite my best efforts to hold it back.

"Jane!' Frankie screamed in agony, I could hear the rage in his voice as Hoyt made slice after slice. My head was beginning to swirl. Everything was a mix of Hoyt's laughter, Frankie's screaming, and the pain._ 'This must be what it feels like to die.'_ I thought to myself before everything stopped and there was nothing.

**Frankie's POV:**

I couldn't think. I couldn't stand here and watch this monster kill my sister. I looked all around me trying to find anything within my reach to get me out of these cuffs. There wasn't anything I could pick the lock with, how the hell was I going to get out of here in time?

"Hoyt!" I screamed as soon as I looked up. Looking up was a bad idea... I saw Hoyt standing over Jane with blood stained hands and a sick smile on his face. I've read the case report, I knew what was about to happen. I looked around again, this time for anything hard, my eyes landed on a wrench laying on the ground. I had to get to it... I crouched down and tried to reach it with my foot, luckily it was in my reach. I slid it closer and picked it up dreading the part to follow. Without pausing even a second to think about what I was doing I smashed my left hand to pieces so I could slide it through the handcuff. The pain barely registered as I ran across the room and kicked in the fence separating me from Jane.

"What the..." Hoyt spun around, confused. "How did you get in here?" Rage filled inside of me when I saw close up what he'd done to my sister. I took a deep breath and let my mind go back to basic training at the police academy. I kicked Hoyt to the ground and threw the rolling cart at him. I grabbed a knife off the floor and crouched over him, pressing it to his throat.

"Tell me Hoyt. Are you afraid yet?" The monster had spoken the same words to Jane earlier. How did he like being on the other side of the scalpel?

"I'm not afraid." He smiled. He didn't struggle or put up a fight at all.

"You disgust me." I cut his throat deep and went over to Jane. She was more important to me than watching Hoyt die. My heart sank a little when I saw her as white as a ghost and cold to the touch.

"Jane?" I felt for her pulse; it was there, but very weak. "Janie come on. Stay with me. Please." I blinked back tears and struggled to get out of my jacket, once I did, I laid it over her. "Come on, you made it this far. Everyone is probably headed over here right now." I frowned and looked down at my hand, it was starting to really hurt now but there was nothing I could do about it, besides, Jane was going through worse. I turned my gaze to Jane's hands, they were swollen and bleeding, her fingertips were starting to turn purple. "Please be okay." I sniffled. "I have to go get help."

…

Reluctantly, I left Jane to go back to the car. I got in and started it up quickly, but I left the door open just incase. I took the speaker and radioed in.

"This is Frankie Rizzoli... I need help. My sister is in bad shape."

"Frankie... this is Korsak, we're all on our way now. Dr. Isles told us what you were up too, we'll call the paramedics. Are you hurt?"

"Don't worry about me! Jane is dying!" Hearing the words out loud hit me hard and I felt the sting of hot tears in my eyes again.

"Wh... Frankie? What are you saying?" Korsak stuttered over the receiver.

"I called for help, you're on your way. Follow the GPS in Jane's car and find us. I need to be with my sister."

"Frankie... you need to talk to us. How is Jane dying?" Images of Hoyt hacking my sister to pieces flooded my mind and I sprinted back down to the basement. "Jane!?" I knelt beside her, letting my fingertips gently touch hers so she'd know I was back. They were colder than ice. "Janie... I kept my promise." I took a breath and blinked away tears. "Now, I need you to promise me something..." I looked down at her sadly. "Promise me you won't die on me now. Promise me you'll fight." I thought I'd died myself when I felt my sister very slowly curl her fingers around my own.

**A/N: Okay, so that was very... dramatic. Remember, reviews make me update faster. Let me know what you thought! **


	9. The ICU

**A/N: I couldn't leave you all in suspense for too long. Hope you like it.**

**Jane's POV:**

The next time I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital bed. My hands and stomach were heavily bandaged and there tubes and wires running all over my body. What was I doing here? I frowned and tried to sit up.

"Jane, you need to stay still. You'll rip your stitches open." Frankie stood up and gently pushed me back down, I hadn't even realized he was here. I didn't know what to say to my brother. He saved my life.

"Frankie, I..."

"Shh. It's okay. You don't have to say anything" He cut me off. I nodded and held my arm out for a hug. Carefully, he hugged me close to him. For the first time since this whole thing started I felt safe again.

"Thanks for saving me." I whispered.

"Anything for you." Frankie smiled and pulled the plastic chair he was sitting in closer to my bed. I noticed his hand was in a cast.

"What happened?" I asked, scooting over so he could sit next to me instead. He sighed and climbed in next to me.

"Maybe I should wait until you're better to tell you." He looked away from me and picked at the blue tape he'd chosen for his cast.

"That bad?"

"You've been out of it for a week Jane. I thought I was going to lose you." Frankie got quiet and looked away from me. I sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Frankie. I didn't mean to let this happen. I... I'm sorry."

"Hey." He turned to me with his 'overprotective brother' look. "This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. Hoyt was a sick man, but I promise you he will never ever hurt you again."

"Frankie..." I gave him a questioning look.

"He's dead."

"What? How?" A slow smile spread across my face and it felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off my shoulders.

"I'll tell you all about it later. You don't need to worry about anything but getting better right now." Frankie brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "You can sleep if you want too. I haven't left this room since they brought you up from surgery."

"You're a good brother."

"No he isn't." Frankie and I both looked up to see Tommy standing in the doorway. "Frankie let you get taken. You wouldn't be in here if it wasn't for him."

"That's not true." I shook my head. It really hurt to see how guilty Frankie looked, there wasn't anything he did wrong. "Frankie... you know this isn't your fault right? Hoyt would've found me no matter where I went."

"I should've done something. I should've sat outside your door all night or slept on the floor... something."

"Yeah. You should've." Tommy crossed his arms. "Ma's not happy."

"You know what Tommy!" I sat up, ignoring the pain in my stomach and glared at my brother. "Don't blame Frankie for what happened to me! He was there for me when I needed him, that's already more than you did! I'll admit it, I was terrified to stay in my house alone! Frankie didn't make fun of me though! He let me stay with him. Sure, Hoyt got to me while I was at Frankie's, but he could've gotten to me at your house or Maura's or Ma's!"

"Jane... you need to calm down." Frankie put his hand gently on my shoulder. "It's okay."

"It's not okay Frankie!" I turned my attention back on Tommy. "You didn't even bother to look for me! Frankie did! Frankie actually drove out to find Hoyt so he could help me. Then when he did find me, he made sure I got taken care of. He's never left my side since he found me. Where were you?"

"Well... I..." Tommy looked at the ground.

"You're just the no-good little brother who wants to make Frankie feel bad for something that was out of his control. I got news for you Tommy! When I get out of the hospital and I need someone to talk to or a place to stay the night because the nightmares won't go away... it won't be you that I call."

"Well I'm glad you think so highly of me Janie... it makes me feel _soooo _loved."

"Don't call me Janie."

"Tommy, I think you should leave. It's not good for her to get all upset like this." Frankie got up and went over to Tommy. "Let's go."

"You can't make me leave Frankie." Tommy shoved him away.

"Frankie. Get the nurse." I glared at Tommy. Frankie pushed the call button on the remote. Moments later the nurse came in the room.

"What seems to be the problem Ms. Rizzoli?" The nurse walked over to me, ignoring my brothers.

"Get Tommy out of here... and I don't want him to come back either."

"Sure." She turned to Tommy. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're not to come back in unless Jane gives me the okay."

"Yeah don't count on it!" I was furious, and the screen showing my heart rate was going crazy. The nurse frowned and took Tommy by the arm, leading him out.

"Janie... you need to calm down. You want to get better right?" Frankie sat next to me.

"Yes... But I don't like when Tommy says things like that to you. Then you get all sad when it's not even your fault." I sighed and Frankie hugged me.

"Don't let him bother you. Okay?" He sighed, realizing he was saying that for the both of us.

"I guess so." Neither of us said anything for a few minutes. "Hey, am I allowed to eat stuff? I'm hungry."

"Uh... you can have ice chips and water."

"But I'm hungry." I whined.

"Here." He reached over to the table and grabbed a cup of ice chips.

"Why do you have those?"

"I was putting them in my drink and watching to see how long it would take for them to melt. I got bored."

"Okay then." I laughed lightly. "Give it to me." I tried to reach for it, but he pulled it away. "Frankie! Come on!"

"Let me help you. You can't hold anything with your hands all wrapped up." With his good hand he took a spoon and scooped some ice chips for me. I ate them and shook my head.

"What are we gonna do? There's one good hand between the both of us." We both laughed.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." He gave me more ice just as Frost, Korsak, and Maura walked in.

**A/N: I guess I ended this a little weird... sorry. Next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
